


Te ni chi

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe, Blood, Dark, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide, Underage - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Esas manos.Esa cara inocente, esa mirada ingenua y esa actitud gentil, simple.Pura.Y esas jodidas manos.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Te ni chi

**Te ni chi**

**(Sangre en las manos)**

_Esas manos. _

_Esa cara inocente, esa mirada ingenua y esa actitud gentil, simple. _

_Pura. _

_Y esas jodidas manos. _

_No podían pertenecerle, no a él. _

_No eran manos adecuadas para su edad, para su expresión desprovista de malicia, para ese niño todavía aparentemente inocente. _

_Eran manos de tentador, manos de alguien ya hombre, manos que le hacían llegar a la mente los pensamientos peores, lo que por mucho tiempo había tratado de excluir para sus fantasías, pero que seguían atormentándolo. _

_Hikaru había intentado. _

_Había intentado a olvidarle, había intentado a ignorarle, había tratado de fingir de no verlas, pero no había tenido éxito. _

_Tenía que hacer algo por esas manos. _

_Tenía que liberarse de esa obsesión, y tenía que hacerlo pronto, antes de enloquecer. _

_O, quizás, estaba loco ya. _

_Pero no importaba, no era su culpa. _

_Todo era culpa de las manos de Takaki Yuya. _

El chico estaba tumbado en su cama.

No había sido difícil.

De la ventana, Hikaru lo veía salir todas mañanas de la puerta de casa, lo veía saludar a su madre, lo veía dirigirse con aire aburrido hacia el colegio, siempre con esa expresión sin malicia, como si ignorara todo lo que había de taimado al mundo.

E iba a mostrárselo. Sólo de esa manera habría finalmente entendido el peligro que vivía en él.

Cuando la familia de Takaki se había mudado en la casa a lado de la suya, había notado pronto a Yuya, y desde ese momento había sido como si su vida hubiera acabado.

Sólo existían él y sus desplazamientos, sus expresiones, lo que hacía, todo lo que de él podía ver desde esa ventana, y cuando había ganado la confianza de la familia todo se había apeorado.

Habría tenido que alejarse, y en cambio siempre se hacía más cerca.

Todas las noches se repetía que Yuya sólo tenía quince años, y él estaba más cerca de los treinta que de los veinte, y que todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza estaba malditamente equivocado.

Al final, pero, todo esto había perdido importancia.

Ese domingo a la mañana le había visto holgazanear en la calle, sin una meta concreta, y le había invitado a entrar.

Dentro de sí seguía gritándole que se fuera, pero el menor había aceptado muy fácilmente su invitación, y a ese punto Hikaru se había rendido.

Así es cómo tenía que ser.

Y de esa manera Yuya se había encontrado en su cama, nudo, las muñecas atadas a la cabecera por dos de sus corbatas, mientras Hikaru esperaba de no haberle hecho demasiado daño.

Lloraba, Yuya.

Lloraba, y Hikaru lo encontraba aún más hermoso con la cara cruzada por esas lágrimas.

Abrumarle había sido demasiado fácil, todo había sido demasiado fácil.

Era lo correcto de hacer, seguía repitiéndose el mayor, o nunca iba a estar libre.

“Hikaru-kun... por favor, déjame ir. Te prometo que ninguno va a saberlo, pero... pero déjame ir.” dijo Yuya, entre las lágrimas, en la enésima tentativa de ser liberado.

Y a Hikaru le dolía esa expresión sufrida en la perfección de su cara, pero lo estaba haciendo para él.

No le contestó. Ya no le había dicho nada desde que le había llevado y echado en el colchón, cuidado de evitar cada contacto con él que no fuera necesario.

Yaotome se puso de lado, sentándose en una esquina, y empezando despacio a desabrocharse los pantalones.

Oyó a Yuya quejarse, en voz más y más alta, pero ni siquiera de eso se preocupó.

Trató de guardar afuera de su mente cada sonido, cada ruido, y de concentrarse sólo en lo que veía.

“Hikaru-kun... te ruego.”

Hikaru se bajó un poco los pantalones y los calzoncillos, bastante para liberar su erección, dura ya entre sus piernas.

Fijó su mirada en Yuya, y se metió a tocarse.

En principio sus dedos se movían despacio, luego de manera más firme, tratando de no perder ni un detalle de esos rasgos, de esa piel nuda, de lo que siempre había imaginado, mientras ahora estaba allí, frente a sus ojos, en su alcance, aun sabiendo que no iba a osar acercarse.

Estaba demasiado perfecto, Yuya, demasiado puro para que él le ensuciara, para que profanara su cuerpo.

No era lo que quería, no era lo que merecía.

Dejó vagar la mirada en su pecho sin pelo, en sus clavículas marcadas, en esa garganta que mucho le habría gustado morder, y luego los ojos fueron a los brazos, siguiendo las venas, mientras la mano en su erección seguía moviéndose sin parar, de la base hasta la punta húmeda ya para la mucha excitación.

Y luego posó la mirada en las manos del menor, y le pareció de perderse.

Tuvo que luchar duramente con su control para impedirse de acercarse, de dejarse tocar de esas manos y tocarlas, de trazarlas con las suyas, de sentirlas encima.

Había algo equivocado en esas manos, que parecían pertenecer a una persona diferente de Yuya.

Rechinó los dientes, tratando de concentrarse en su placer sino que en esas malditas manos, en como lo estuvieran tentando, en cómo le hacían siempre más difícil resistirle, pero no tuvo éxito.

Se puso en pie, y vio una mirada de puro horror en la cara del menor.

Quería asegurarlo, pero todavía no osó decirle una palabra.

Se alejó de él, dirigiéndose hacia el baño, y al vendarse la mano con una toalla golpeó el espejo, destruyéndolo.

Respiró hondo, luego cogió un pedazo particularmente ahilado y volvió en la habitación, acercándose a la cama con aire grave.

“Lo siento, Yuya.” murmuró, como si en realidad no estuviera hablando con él. “Lo siento, pero es necesario. Lo hago para ti, juro. Tus… tus manos...” dijo luego, mordiéndose un labio y callándose, consciente que ninguna palabras podía ayudar ahora, que Yuya no iba a comprender porque lo estuviera haciendo.

Se calló, y se metió con el pedazo de vidrio a cortar el dorso de la mano derecha.

Hundió, más que podía, mientras trataba de guardar fuera de su mente los gritos del menor, y la sangre que empezaba a fluir, manchando las sábanas.

Repitió la misma operación en la otra mano, mientras volvía a tocarse, sintiéndose más y más cerca del orgasmo.

No tenía éxito de pararse.

Lo más veía la piel en las manos de Yuya desaparecer bajo su sangre, lo más quería cortar, lo más quería verla desaparecer.

Volvió en la otra mano, siguiendo a dejar rastros de sangre, empezando a entrever la carne, hasta que la piel no se hubo casi enteramente ido.

Y entonces perdió el control de sí mismo.

Yuyo estaba sucio de sangre, pero por un juego raro de su mente nunca le había parecido tan puro, tan limpio.

Llegó al orgasmo, corriéndose en su mano con un gemido bajo, y sintiéndose finalmente bien.

Se limpió distraídamente con la sábana, mientras los gritos del chico volvían en su cabeza, mientras lo veía retorcerse y morderse los labios, tratando de vencer el dolor.

Hikaru le miró, improvisamente triste.

Era hermoso, Yuya.

Esa belleza era una maldición de que nunca iba a liberarse.

La gana de él, de sentirle, de tocarle, no había desaparecido con su orgasmo, y no había desaparecido junta a la piel en sus manos.

“Lo siento, Yuya.”

Frunció el entrecejo, todavía teniendo en las manos el pedazo de vidrio y siguiendo a cortar donde había olvidado piezas de esas manos que tan deseaba y tan odiaba, que casi no existían más.

Luego desplazó los nudos en la cabecera, acercándolas, y posó firme el vidrio en sus muñecas.

Hundió y tiró, un único movimiento, sin darse tiempo de hesitar.

Más sangre, pero casi no la vio.

Yuya ya no gritaba.

No gemía, no se retorcía.

Sus ojos estaban apagados, su expresión inocente se había ido.

Hikaru se alejó, contemplando su ruina, contemplando ese cúmulo de sangre y carne que eran sus manos.

Esas malditas manos en ese cuerpo de ángel, no caían bien.

Le habían conducido hasta la locura, una locura desde que no había vuelta atrás.

Se desmayó a los pies de la cama, y no pudo evitar de sonreír.

Las manos de Yuya ya no estaban, Yuya ya no estaba.

Y con él, también había muerto su obsesión.


End file.
